Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Final Battle!
by Fanfiction Battle
Summary: The final battle has started, now it's up to You to choose!
1. Welcome and Enter the Battle

As per request, from FFN, there will be A story.  
  
(Ryan) You damned right about that. Hey this is what's called the Eva Battle Arena.  
  
(crowd cheers)  
  
(Ryan) Yeah and you better believe it's going to be a glorius battle. He he. Ohh the blood is boiling tonight!  
  
(someone taps his shoulder, the usual MIB's)  
  
(Ryan) Yesh?  
  
(MIB 1) Sir, this is Nerv Section 2, we're reporting in to keep the blood from flowing..   
  
(Ryan) Right right. No spilling of said blood.. (sighs) Anyway we have probably some of the most talented arthurs who are appearing tonight as well as some guests.  
  
(Another darken figure approaches with a taller man just behind him.)  
  
(Gendo) Why is this not in the plans?  
  
(Fuyutsuki) I do not know, Sir. Perhaps the loud mouth on the stage has something to do with it.  
  
(Gendo sits down infront of one of the few Judge's desks with his arms in his traditional steeple position)  
  
(Gendo) Well then.. I guess we'll have to let him explain.  
  
(Fuyutsuki) Of course.  
  
(back on stage)  
  
(Ryan) Yes yes, we'll get on too the battles here shortly. As you know these fics were picked by our panel of Judges!  
  
(The lights come on as the two empty seats up at the front of the stage seem to have "Gone to Lunch" and "Back in Five Minutes" signs on them, Ryan sweatdrops)  
  
(Ryan) Uhh.. Oh yeah.. that's right I'm one of the said Judges!  
  
(Then the light turns on showing Gendo and Fuyutsuki there, Gendo's glasses flickering in the light)  
  
(Gendo) I believe we've been choosen  
  
(Fuyutsuki) For what?  
  
(Again Ryan sweatdrops)  
  
(Ryan) What the HELL are you two doing here?!?  
  
(Gendo) I came to inquire what we're supposed to be doing.  
  
(Ryan just stands there.. confused before storming off stage for a second then comes back with PenPen)  
  
(Ryan) Uh.. We'll be right back after I find the other two judges.   
  
(Ryan exits and PenPen is standing in the center of stage with a few six packs of beer)  
  
(PenPen) Waaugh!  
  
(Backstage we see Ryan going through some files.)  
  
(Ryan) Where are they.. Where.. Ah ha!   
  
(Ryan holds up a piece of paper before running out onto the stage, tripping over some of the empty beer cans that PenPen used to do his, "Belch a thon" After pushing him off stage once more he came back with the cleaning crews behind him)  
  
(Ryan) Ahem.. as I was saying.. I am one of the Judges of the Eva Battle and here are the rules!  
  
(Ryan pushes a button and a big scroll comes down with said Rules)  
  
(Ryan) Yep while the stage is still being constructed and set up, you will all get a chance to participate, please follow the rules and have fun with this battle!  
  
(Outside in the parking lot, Comix and Steve are standing about wondering what the issue is with the Three Children and their Pet)  
  
(Comix) Is this in our contract?  
  
(Steve) Not that I know of.  
  
(The lumbering form of Unit 01 is standing on all fours with a long leash as Shinji, Rei and Asuka walk by, giving the two a wave before walking away. Mana seems to appear right afterwards with the Mecha she's more familure with once again giving the two a wave)  
  
(Comix) What were we thinking? We don't have the money to hold everything in that stage.  
  
(steve) Ryan said we should.  
  
(Comix) Well.. We will just wait until the stuff starts to arrive.  
  
(The two walk back into the main stage area where a lot of yelling, screaming and swearing can be heard by only one individual)  
  
(Ryan) CAN'T THIS GET ANY WORSE?!?  
  
(Kaworu) I could make it worse...  
  
(Ryan) NO!!!! 


	2. The Choice is yours!

Rules & Regulations  
  
  
  
In the following:  
  
NGE shall refer to Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
"author" shall refer to the writer of a given fanfiction.  
  
"jury" shall refer to the individuals organizing and maintaining this contest. These  
  
individuals include Steve Vader, Ryan Slicer, and Jaime R (comix guy).  
  
"submitted work" shall refer to the written submission of the author.  
  
  
  
  
  
01. Any submitted work shall be an unpublished, fiction. It may not have appeared in any  
  
prior published format.  
  
  
  
02. Any submitted work shall be no less than 3500 words. This is to the exclusion of any  
  
titles, copyright information, author's name, or any text other than that which  
  
comprises the story itself. There is no upper limit to any submitted work.  
  
  
  
03. Any submitted work shall be an original fiction entirely of the author's devising. No  
  
part of the work shall be in any way copied from an existing work with the exception  
  
of references to the NGE television series, the NGE manga, the Death & Rebirth and End  
  
of Evangelion movies, and any official extension of the NGE universe. This does not  
  
include other fanfictions, doujinshi, or other works not officially acknowledged by  
  
the creators of NGE.  
  
  
  
04. Any characters contained in the submitted work shall be of the official NGE universe,  
  
and shall not include characters of the author's devising, characters of another's  
  
devising other than the original creators of the NGE series, or characters of another  
  
fiction. Characters within the submitted work may not be based on any person living  
  
or dead.  
  
  
  
05. Any submitted work may include relationships other than those defined by the characters  
  
of Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, or Shinji Ikari and Asuka Soryu.  
  
  
  
06. Any submitted work must include a label at the beginning indicating whether it contains  
  
incidents of a sexual nature. A label of "Lemon" for a story containing sexual  
  
imagery, or "Non-Lemon" for a story not containing sexual imagery is sufficient.  
  
  
  
07. Any submitted work containing sexual imagery must state at the beginning if the work  
  
contains same-sex relationships. A label of "yaoi" for male-male relationships, and  
  
a label of "yuri" for female-female relationships is sufficient.  
  
  
  
08. No author may make reference to, or ask others to make reference to, any submitted  
  
work. This includes the casting of votes, reviews of others works, or links to  
  
any submitted work. The author may make reference to the contest, as well as  
  
provide a link to the contest, as long as no reference is made to any submitted  
  
work.  
  
  
  
09. The submitted work shall be formatted as a Windows text document (.txt).  
  
  
  
10. The submitted work shall be sent via email to The Judges (Ryan, Steve and Jamie) (fanfic@hotmail.com) no  
  
later than 11/01/02. Any work submitted after this deadline will not be included in  
  
the contest, and will be returned to the author at the jury's convenience.  
  
Upon receipt, all submitted works will be divided among the members of the jury  
  
for verification that the work has followed the rules in their entirety. If a  
  
given work has not followed the established rules, the fanfiction will be brought  
  
to the attention of the remaining jury members, whereupon the jury will decide  
  
if the infraction requires a minor change (of which the author will recieve a  
  
notification via email), or disqualification.  
  
  
  
11. The submitted work will be posted, by the jury members, on an account on Fanfiction.net  
  
(www.fanfiction.net) (the account link and information will be forwarded to the authors  
  
as well as posted on several public forums at a later date) and on Battle Forum  
  
(http://pub44.ezboard.com/fbattleforum38245frm2.showMessage?topicID=2.topic). The  
  
submitted work shall be posted at a date to be announced after the receipt of all  
  
submissions. The posted work will not contain any reference to the author prior to the  
  
completion of the contest. At such time as the contest has been completed, full credit  
  
will be given to the author. All works will remain posted unless expressly requested by  
  
the author after the completion of the contest.  
  
  
  
12. The voting shall be limited to a period of thirty-one (31) days after the submissions  
  
have been posted. The voting shall be limited to the review board of the Fanfiction.net  
  
contest account or to an email account of the jury members to be supplied at a later date.  
  
Neither of these locations may be subjected to a review of any type regarding a submitted  
  
work. Reviews may be posted on Battle Forum  
  
(http://pub44.ezboard.com/fbattleforum38245frm2.showMessage?topicID=3.topic). Multiple  
  
votes by a single entity will be dismissed from the overall tally.  
  
  
  
13. Authors will be informed via email of the results of the contest. The results will also  
  
be posted on the Fanfiction.net account review board, and on Battle Forum.  
  
  
  
14. All submitted works are the property of the author. 


	3. And the Reports are In

After sitting in the stage control center weeks after the finished Stage Central, Ryan, Jamie, and Steve all sat around the table that was provided for them. Chinese food boxes, German takeouts and several Pizza boxes layed out. Ryan snuck a hand out from the Pizza box that was near empty with a pair of chopsticks, holding a piece of pizza that he dunked in the sweet n' sour sauce that was near empy as well. Jamie and Steve looked on as the dare was esclated to him not only dipping that into the sauce of chinese food but also with Tabascco sauce. After a few hesitant seconds, Ryan bit into the piece and chewed as he let the taste of the mixed combination get all over his taste buds before letting the morsel fall into his stomach. Seconds after the sounding plop that it entered his stomach his face contorted slightly at the unique taste of hot, spicy, sweet and sour before, "BURP!" Which made Ryan fall back onto his back from leaning up against the chair he sat in. Legs sticking up in there air.  
  
"That's 30 Marks you owe me, Jamie." Steve grinned as Jamie slid over the equivilent amount in US Dollars, "And Ryan owes us both 50 for that stunt that you did."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ryan got up faster once he heard that he owed 50 to both of them, "No way! You Steve owe me that 50 because I bet Jamie would do it."  
  
"Fine fine.. We'll argue about that last bet before we go crazy." Jamie spoke with the regel air that is usually performed, "Right now we have a problem."  
  
"Uh.. Huston... we have a problem." Ryan grinned slightly as both Steve and Jamie looked at him, "What? It's true isn't it?"  
  
"Yes well we'll just have to explain to the writers what this is."  
  
"Correct." came the sound from the door way. And there stood the Bastard of the World, Gendo Ikari.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here. You're supposed to be in the studios with the rest of the cast." Steve and Jamie spoke out loud. Ryan just sat there with just a smug grin like he knew this would happen sometime ago.  
  
"I was 'tired' of the annoying ideas that people have for me." He walked towards the head of the table and sat down, "Besides you need a commanding officer to head this operation."  
  
"Like hell we do!" Jamie glared at Ikari with a death look.  
  
"Well it seems that some Arthurs do not understand the issue and are sending incorrect information."  
  
"We all ready know that," Ryan spoke now as he got up after drinking some soda in the bottle, "We're just getting random fics from different series so we're just going to explain once more." He walked over to one of the computers and typed a few commands into it. The Stage banner dropped infront of the stage with addions to the rules, "There. That should help those who just want Fic's posted to do it right."  
  
Down on the stage in big letters being held up by a 1/5 replica's of the Eva unit's 00, 01 and 02 was the last thing anyone expected, "HENTAI FIC'S ONLY!" Of course several cast and crew imediatly dropped their scripts and ran out of the studios once they saw the banner. Steve and Jamie glared at Ryan as he blinked and quickly retyped the sequence once more.  
  
"I swear I didn't add that in there! Hone~." He was then picked up by Jamie and Steve to be thrown out of the control center of the Stage with several cast and crew looking down at him with angry stares, mostly red faces of the blushing kind too but they were blushes to kill, "But.. but... but..."   
  
Several minutes later, Ryan was still running from the cast and crew of NGE, dodging everything from thrown chairs to the heavy foot falls of Evas unit 00 - 04. Jamie and Steve sighed as they watched this from the confines of the control center.  
  
"When will he ever learn..." Jamie said,  
  
"I bet 100 marks that he'll be eaten by Unit 04."  
  
"I'll take that bet and wager 100 dollars added on."  
  
"I'll bet that Pilot Soryu will get him and rip him to shreads." Gendo spoke suddenly for the two. Slowly the betting pool increased as they narrowed Ryan's chances to live from the Eva Series by himself as 2,345,447 to 1.  
  
Days later.  
  
"Ryan.. you're supposed to be dead!" Jamie and Steve said as the tired and exhaused Ryan stepped into the control center.  
  
"Naw.. just.. used the dummy Rei's for that.. Man it was hard to keep them off my trail." He dropped into the chair at the right computer and typed in a different sequence of keys as the "Hentai Fic's Only!" banner came down and the, "Eva Fics Only" banner was now being held up.  
  
"There.. now it's safe.." And with that he fell asleep in the chair.  
  
"Well.. We don't have a winner yet, he's not dead." Asuka said as she came in with her slip of paper, "Better luck next time." She grinned as a pistol was aimed at his head....  
  
Ending.. or not?  
  
  
~~~~~~  
I would like to thank Jamie and Steve for participating in getting this idea set up, there's one slight problem. WE ONLY NEED EVANGELION FICS!. Please if you're writing different fics that are not Evangelion based please do not send them to us. We'll just send them back stating this. This is an EVA contest.   
  
Anyway.. still working on that, please send us an e-mail if you're going to praticipate that way we have an estimate number of people that are going to send us stories.   
  
Thank you. 


End file.
